My Father's Voice
by 2 Sides of the Same Girl
Summary: Jayden is sent back in time to when he was a little boy and made to watch his father die over and over again. Will Jayden make it home or die from despair? With Jayden gone Lauren falls into depression? will she be able to fight to get him back or crumble under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

Past

?:Jayden

(a four year old Jayden runs over the man)

Little Jayden: Daddy!

Matthew: How are you doing Jay?

Little Jayden: Who did you fight today daddy?

Matthew:Chelftson a niglok that can take others powers he took Marks powers he was so mad.

Jayden: Dad

Tetaren: He won't recognize you you look like someone else that no one knows

Jayden: I'll destroy you samuraizer

Tetaren:sorry you have none of your powers

(All of a sudden there is a knocking at the gate)

Little Jayden: Daddy who's that man outside of the gate

Matthew: I don't know son. Jayden go inside I will be right in.

Little Jayden: OK Daddy

(Little Jayden runs into the Shiba House and his father walks over to the gate where Jayden is standing.)

Matthew: Who are you and how did you find this place

Jayden: I am your son Jayden

Matthew: NO YOUR NOT. FIRST MY SON IS 4 NOT 24 AND SECOND HE JUST WENT INTO THE HOUSE SO GET OUT.

Jayden: But dad I need your help.

Matthew I will not ask you again get out.

Jayden: But I

Matthew: That's it.

(Matthew grabs Jayden by the shirt collar and throws him out of the gate.)

Matthew: If you ever bother me or my family again you will regret it.

(Matthew closes the gate and walks back into the house leaving Jayden alone.)

Present

Lauren: Hey jay how are you do...

(she then realizes that Jayden is no longer in the house)

Lauren: anybody seen Jayden today?

Mike: no I thought he was is his room. Did he go somewhere else?

Antonio: Let me check my cameras.

Emily: You have cameras placed around the house?

Kevin: Don't ask.

Mia: okay well check them.

(Antonio went to go check the cameras he watched the footage three times then came back)

Antonio: around one o clock at night the cameras got shut down then they came back at two and Jayden was gone what could this mean?

Emily: It means we have to figure out who kidnapped Jayden and fast.

( the gap sensor goes off)

Mentor: rangers to the plaza now!

Lauren: Mentor Jayden is missing

Mentor: I'll look into it just go!

All: right

( the rangers arrive at the plaza)

Tetaren: Hi rangers look who I brought to the party

Ratena: hello rangers its time for you to be destroyed.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Past

(Jayden is now over in the park when he sees Nentora the Niglok coming through a gap)

?: HEY

(the "old" rangers come )

Mark: lets do this guys

All: right GO GO SAMURAI

(They morph)

Matthew: Red ranger ready

Mark: Blue ranger ready

Daniel: Green ranger ready

Katelyn: Pink ranger ready

Marissa: Yellow ranger ready

(Jayden walked over to Matthew and took his sword)

Matthew: What are you doing? Stop!

(The battle begins)

Tetaren: Good now that the red ranger is in battle without his powers he will most certainly be destroyed.

Matt: HEY KID STOP DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID

Nentora: No kid try something stupid, here run into my spear.

(Nentora lunged and Jayden parried with Matthew's sword)

Daniel: that kid can use a sword.

Matthew: Daniel give me your sword that kid took mine.

Daniel: Okay. Here

(Daniel gives his sword to Matthew who pulls a disk off his belt)

Daniel: What's that

Matthew: Double Trouble. It can multiply any weapon I got one shot with it so shut up and get in there and fight

(Matthew doubles Daniel's sword and throws one back to him)

Matthew: RANGERS, CHARGE

(The rangers run into the battle just as a whole bunch of moogers come out of nine gaps)

Nentora:good night rangers, and to you to who ever you are.

(Nentora's spear grew ten feet long and she lunged at Matthew from behind)

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

Present

Ratena: hello rangers its time for you to be destroyed.

Mia:Umm who are you

Ratena: Oh you have got to be joking. I AM THE MOST POWERFUL NILOCK IN THE MULTIVERSE

Kevin: News flash its a universe one verse not multiple.

Ratena: oh your so shallow you think that your the only life any where.

Lauren: There's no time to debate philosophy lets just destroy him FOR Jayden.

Tetaren: the less they know the better. Soon Jayden will die and then this time line will be destroyed.

Past

Matthew (in pain): Ow can someone get me something to numb the pain

(Daniel grabs a bamboo sword and raises it over his head)

Marissa: No!

Daniel: Do you have a better idea.

(Marissa goes to the closet and grabs a medi pack)

Daniel: OK that works but its not fun.

(Katelyn looks over at Jayden laying unconscious)

Katelyn: What about him

Matthew: The kid is mental said he was my son, I say let Dan hit him a couple times

Daniel: I'm all for that plan

Sara(Matthew's wife): That is not very nice.

Mark: How about we wait till he wakes up...

Daniel: why it is easier to hit him now then when he can fight.

Mark: I meant after he wakes up we will send him out the door AND GIVE ME THAT

(Mark takes the bamboo sword away from Daniel)

Daniel: Come on I didn't get to hit anything all day

Katelyn: Daniel do you want me to hit you.

Daniel: Sure. Go ahead.

(Katelyn takes the bamboo from mark and knocks Daniel)

Matthew: thanks that was necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

Present

(Kevin is running towards the niglok and makes his strike.)

Tetaren: I shan't Waste my energy on a doomed time line RATENA RETREAT NOW.

(Just as Kevin was about to strike Ratena she and Tetaren leave though gaps.)

Kevin: Great now what are we going to do.

Lauren: I don't know but what did he mean by the doomed time line.

Emily: I don't know but maybe Mentor does

Mike: Ya let's go and see.

(The rangers head to the Shiba House and tell Mentor what happened.)

Mentor: NO it can't be.

Lauren: What is it.

Mentor: I know where Jayden is now.

Mia: Where Mentor

Mentor: the only reason for his disappearance and Tetaren saying that is that Tetaren sent him back in time and is going to destroy him.

Lauren: Mentor No please no.

Past

(The older ranger team is all seating in the living room including Jayden who is passed out and handcuffed to the wall and little Jayden who is playing with the lion zord on the floor quietly. Matthew is feeling better but still has a bandage around his chest to help it heal.)

Daniel: why we don't just wake him up.

Mark: How would you feel if some stranger woke you up.

Daniel: Maybe your right.

Little Jayden: Shhhh he's waking up

Matthew: Jayden is right.

(Jayden lifts his head and try's to stand up but he finds he is too weak and is handcuffed then gives up and sees that the rangers and a small child are looking at him so he stays down looking at the floor.)

Matthew: Stay down kid your beat up pretty bad.

(Matthew try's to stand and walk over to him but is too weak and ever as his young age little Jayden can see it.)

Little Jayden: No Daddy I will help him.

Matthew: No buddy stay over there and play with the lion zord.

(But it was too late. Little Jayden walks over to Jayden and puts his hand on him to help calm down and when he did a rather large blast happened sending Little Jayden back against the far wall and sending Jayden into the wall knocking both of them out and when the dust settled Jayden looked like himself again.)

Sara: No Jayden


	5. Chapter 5

Present

Lauren: What are we going to do. If he is destroyed all the good he has done will be gone and that means any niglok he destroyed will come back.

Antonio: Lauren calm down it will be OK

Lauren: but what he is not.

Mia: Don't think like that.

Mentor: Mia is right. We just need to relax and not worry.

Lauren: OK OK

Emily: Come on there has to be a way to bring him back.

Mike: Emily is right. If we look hard enough we could find a way.

Kevin: Right let's get looking.

Everyone but Kevin: Right

(Together the rangers started to look through the books and to find a cure or a way to bring him back.)

Past

(It is just after the blast. Jayden is against the wall unconscious and Little Jayden is against the other wall unconscious as well.)

Matthew: JAYDEN MARK GO UNCUFF THE KID AND LAY HIM DOWN.

Mark: OK but calm down.

Matthew: I am calm

Sara: No your not please calm down

(Matthew stands up and with all his strength but can't so Sara helps him runs to check on their son while Mark takes the handcuffs off Jayden and lays him down on the ground.)

Marissa: Matthew please give me Jayden so I can check on him.

Matthew: No my son please don't.

Marissa: It's just for a minute

Sara: Please Matt I will help

Matthew: Fine

Marissa: Thanks now can you and Mark take the kid to the infirmary for me please

Matthew: Ya

Sara: Thank you Honey.(She kisses him)

(Sara picks up little Jayden and she and Marissa run him to the infirmary while Matthew and Mark take Jayden to the infirmary. They lay Jayden on the bed and Marissa lays little Jayden on the bed next to him.)

Marissa: OK let's start with Jayden.

(Marissa takes little Jayden's pulse and feels his forehead while Matthew paces around the room)

Matthew: Well what wrong? What happen to my son?

Marissa: I don't know what happened to him but he is fine. He just is knocked out and has some cuts and buries.

Matthew: Good what about the kid.

Marissa: He was knocked into the wall so he has some broken ribs and his left arm is broken and the other is beat up pretty bad because of it being handcuffed to the wall but something happen. He looks like Jayden just 15 years older.

Matthew: what

Marissa: I was going though the archives and I think I know what happen. There is a niglok named Tetaren that can send people back in time.

Matthew: So what your saying he(Pointing at little Jayden) is our son and he(Pointing at Jayden) is also our son.

Hey guys sorry for the lack of posting. I am putting up to parts today and will get better. I have had a lot of family problems and school is really hard but don't worry. by the end of june I will be much more consistent


	6. Chapter 6

Present

Lauren: Look here I found something.

Antonio: What is it.

Lauren: It said that when Tetaren sends people back in time he changes there look so there loved ones don't know it is them and takes there powers away. The way to make him look like themselves again is touching or making contact him your past self. And the only way to bring them back is destroy Tetaren.

Emily: That's not good. How are we going to destroy Tetaren without Jayden.

Mentor: Don't think like that Emily.

Kevin: Mentor's right can't give up.

Antonio: Not with Jayden's life on the line.

Lauren: I just found something else

Mike: What Lauren.

Lauren: When Tetaren sends people back he sends them to the most tragic time of their life.

Mia: No that's good. Wait that time would that be.

Mentor: No NO it's the day his father and mother were killed.

Lauren: Mentor no one ever told me what happen to my parents.

Mentor: Well when Jayden was 4 making you 6 Master Xandred flooded our world. The rangers try to fight back and were very successful until the last fight. It was a surprise attack. Your mother and I were outside playing with all of the other rangers because all the old rangers were recover from the attack. Then it happen. Master Xandred broke the protective symbol and start walking toward us. The rangers were all very young from Emily who was not even walking yet to her sister who was 5. Your mom was not going to let anyone of you get hurt. She and I made a run to get all of you guys inside to keep you safe. She grab Emily and Mike and Mike was just barely walking and I toke Jayden, Kevin, Mia and Sabrina and we ran inside but she was not fast enough. Master Xandred attack her and she was knocked unconscious but when she fell she cradled Emily and Mike to protect them from the attack. After I got the 4 of them inside and told them to get there parents I ran over to her and she awake again. She handed me Emily and Mike and told me to take them inside. By the time I got them inside and the old rangers were outside to fight Master Xandred she was unconscious again poisoned and very sick. I carried her inside and laid her down in the infirmary. After about 2 hours I went to check on the kids and them were playing on the floor just find. I walk back to check on your mother and she was gone. So I walk back to the kids and watched them for a while and then Jayden asked about her. I told him she had die and he started crying then ran outside to find your father. Right as he ran outside Master Xandred slashed your father and your father used the sealing symbol and Master Xandred and the rest of the nigloks were gone. After they were gone your father demorphed and fell to the ground. Jayden ran over to him and was crying as he told your father about your mom and with his last breathe he told Jayden to stay strong and never give and died to.

Lauren crying: So they died protecting us

Mentor: With their last breathe.


	7. Chapter 7

Past

Marissa: Yes

Matthew: so what are we going to do. If we don't bring him back to his right place in time he could die and never get to do anything with his life.

Marissa: Don't worry Matt. Everything will be OK. Right now we need to make both of them as comfortable as possible. It looks like he will be here for a while.

Matthew: I will

(After a while little Jayden wakes up)

Matthew: Jayden how are you feeling.

Little Jayden: OK Daddy my head hurts

Sara: I know baby but you will be OK. Katelyn please go get me some pain killers the liquid one

Katelyn: Ya I will go grab it

(Katelyn leaves and comes back with the medicine)

Katelyn: Here Sara

Sara: Thanks Kate Jayden here drink this. It will help with the pain.

Little Jayden: OK Mommy

(Little Jayden drinks the medicine.)  
Matthew: Better Buddy

Little Jayden: Ya what about you?

Matthew: What about me son

Little Jayden: You are still hurt aren't you

Matthew: Don't worry my son I will be fine.

Little Jayden: What about him(He points at Jayden)

Present

Lauren: So Jayden is going to watch our parents die again.

Mentor: until we destroy Tetaren, he destroys Jayden or the pain kills him all together.

Lauren: No I can't(She runs out of the room)

Mike: Um what do we do.

Mentor: Antonio you go take care of Lauren. Mike, Kevin, Mia and Emily go out and see if you can find Tetaren.

Mike, Mia, Emily, Kevin and Antonio: Got it.

(Mike, Mia, Emily and Kevin run outside. Mike and Emily run into the forest while Mia and Kevin run into the city. While Antonio walks outside and sees Lauren outside sitting on the steps crying.)

Antonio: Hey Lauren

Lauren: Antonio just leave me alone I don't want to talk.

Antonio: Lauren I can't you need me right now. You need all of us right now.

Lauren: I can't I just.

Antonio: You don't need to explain yourself. I get it.

Lauren: NO YOU DON'T. No one does. Jayden may be gone forever (She starts crying)

Antonio pulling her in close: Lauren we will get him back. I promise

Lauren: I hope your right.

Author's Note

Hey Guys sorry it has been so long. I think and hope that I will get better at posting and hopefully finish this story up because there is one more book after this.


End file.
